Prologue: Hardships of Commitment
by CrystalTears730
Summary: Tohru now has two identities. One from her past, and one now. What role will Yuki play in her life?
1. Prologue: Wings Clipped

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here I am... Once again... This is a new story about Tohru... I didn't use her name on purpose... Just to create an air of mystery about who the girl may be... I may sound sort of like Uo, but, she comes later on in the story! I'd like to know whether you think that I should continue on with this story... Please leave reviews! **

Prologue:

**Hardships of Commitment**

_The sound of a slap could be heard echoing throughout the dark night. _

_"You disobeyed the rules of the gang. You went against us. You will pay," a mirthless voice screamed at her._

_The girl tried to stop the many girls from gaining up on her and failed._

_"Oh, so she bites," a round of cold laughter followed this remark, "Be careful girls, you don't want to get bitten," the head coldly uttered._

_The sound of them beating the girl were like knives in the serene environment of the night. They continued to kick and punch her as she fell onto the ground. They showed no mercy for the being which had betrayed them. When they were done with her, they dropped a single blackened rose on top of her unmoving figure, and said:_

_"Next time, I hope you do well to heed those who command you. You won't be so lucky next time if you disobey." _

_With that, they moved soundlessly into the night, becoming one with the shadows._

_She slowly raised her head and watched them disappear into the night. Crushing the flower that they had left behind with her, she vowed to take revenge._


	2. Red Butterfly Once Again

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is Chapter one of my Prologue! I hope you like it! I need reviews so I know whether to continue on with the story or not. If you don't review, I'm just going to have to erase it... Can't keep writing a story that no one's going to read, right? Enjoy! **

Chapter One

**Red Butterfly Flies Again**

Tohru Honda started her first day at the new high school, Kaiwaia High. She felt nervous, and didn't want to screw things up like she did at the other school. She winced from the physical and emotional pain that she had endured there. She looked at her arms with the cuts and bruises. The reason why she came here was because she wanted a fresh start with life. This time, she wasn't going to fight and make enemies. Tohru vowed to herself that she wouldn't fight without reason. Her sensei told her after her mother died that she had to change her name. So, her new name, Sakura.

When she entered the building, she found the halls empty except for the sunlight coming cheerily in through the window. She walked down the hall, looking for class 1-D. Her footsteps echoed in the deserted hallways. When she found it, she slid open the door of her homeroom, and all eyes were on her.

"Oh, and here's the new student that I was just telling you about, Sakura Honda." Sensei swept her long hair out of her eyes, and reached over a hand and pulled her gently into the classroom.

"H-hello," Sakura timidly replied. "I hope that we can all be friends," she smiled nervously around. The only people that actually returned the smile was a girl with long, black hair that was braided over to the side. Actually, she raised a hand in her direction in a sign of peace. Another was a blond girl with a punkish attitude.

"Hey Honda, what's up?" she raised her hand and tossed her head to keep the hair out of her face and stared up at Tohru.

The other was a boy with beautiful amethyst eyes who smiled. But, even when he did, it didn't reach all the way to his eyes. It wasn't who he truly was. It was… mysterious.

"You may take the seat next to Yuki in the back. Yuki raise your hand," Sensei directed.

The boy in the back of the class with handsome features, silver hair, and those wonderful eyes! Of course, Tohru didn't even glance at him, but she did look him up and down.

Yuki felt uncomfortable under her stare. He squirmed a bit in his chair.

"Now, class, as I was saying, there will be some announcements…" Sensei droned on and on about the first day.

Sakura may have been looking directly at Sensei, but she didn't hear a THING she said. All that she was thinking was that she shouldn't ruin this chance for herself.

There was a rustle of screeching chairs and people fighting to get out of the classroom broke into her thoughts.

"Come on," Yuki replied. "I'll show you to your next class. What do you have?" he stared at her with his piercing eyes.

"Oh, um, I have math," Sakura smiled at him briefly.

"Really? So do I. We can go to class together," he tilted his head, and led her out the classroom door.

As they made there way to class, Yuki asked her:

"So, what happened at your other school?"

"Huh?" Tohru looked alarmed.

Yuki hesitantly replied, "Well, some of the other teachers were saying that there was some sort of a commotion that caused you to transfer schools. I can understand if you wouldn't want to tell me."

"No." the words had come out of Sakura's mouth before she could even think about what she was saying. I came because I had caused some problems at my other school," she replied vaguely.

"What sort of---" Yuki began but was cut off by a bunch of guys.

"Hey, check it out. It's the new girl."

"Dude, she's SO my type,"

"She doesn't look too bright. She's going to be a pushover."

"Well, then go work your magic,"

"Watch and learn, bro!" one of them walked over to her and before Yuki could do anything to stop them, Tohru had taken action.

She walked over and smiled sweetly before punching them square in the face.

"Ow! Dude!"

"I'm sorry, it seems that you have mistaken me some other slut. I didn't come here to this damn school to be hit on by a bunch of freaks like you, do you hear me?" Sakura held them by the scruff of their necks, and glared daggers at the one that approached her.

He was so scared that he couldn't even nod his head.

Tohru dropped him and let him slump to the floor, and left walking towards her next class.

Yuki stood stunned and looked at the boys who were beat up by a girl in a matter of minutes. He hurried after Tohru.

"Ms. Honda!" he sprinted after her receding back.

"When did you… How did you---" he had so many questions floating around in his head about this girl.

"I learned from the teacher who taught my mother. He was the person I turned to when I had some spare time. Of course, after my mother died, I started to become more serious about martial arts. I wanted to get revenge for my mot----" Tohru hung her head and realized that she had said too much.

"You need to get revenge?" Yuki slowly said.

"N-no, I was just… ummm… Oh! Here's class! We'd better go!" she smiled and tottered into class before Yuki could say anything.

School was out for the day, and Sakura made her way happily through the hallways of people. She had a smile on her face and had forgotten the events of the morning. But, what she was surprised to find out was that she was in every single class with Yuki Sohma. All day, she had spent with him, and coincidentally enough, she was sitting next to him in every class as well! As she walked out someone called her name from behind her.

"Hey, Honda!" The blond haired girl who had said hi that morning was walking towards her.

"Oh. Hello, did you need something?" she turned around and mustered the best face that she possibly could that showed that she was carefree.

"Listen, we heard about why you left. Something about avenging your mother's death?" she smiled at her. "I think that we can help you with that…"

Sakura looked suspicious. "We?"

"Yes. I plan to help as well." the girl with the dark hair came from, so it seemed, out of nowhere.

"I'm Arisa Uotani, and this is Saki Hanajima. You can just call me Uo and her Hana." the blonde had spoken for the two of them again.

"Yes, well, I think that we can be of assistance in your plan," Hana serenely replied.

"You don't know, by any chance, about the Red Butterfly, do you?" Tohru asked quietly.

"Know? She's a TOTAL legend! I mean, she would ride into the night, and her tail lights would look like a red butterfly! It's AMAZING! How is she? Is she the one that we are assisting?" Uo was starting to get excited.

"No, Uo. It seems that we are avenging the death OF the Red Butterfly, also known as Sakura's mother," Hana explained quietly almost to herself.

"How did you know about that?" Sakura was astonished.

"I can read electric waves. And I caught on quickly to what you were about to say," she replied back.

"Yeah, well, your mojo powers are cool and all, but we have some major work to do! Let's get down to business. So, we call ourselves the Red Butterfly and our mission is the capture those who killed her and kill them." On an afterthought, Uo added. "Or make their lives a living hell." She shrugged. "Either way, it works, don't 'cha think?"

"I sense the Prince's waves coming from over… there," Hana pointed towards the corner where Yuki was walking towards Tohru.

"Hello, Ms. Honda," he smiled.

"Hello," she replied in return.

"I see that you have made some new friends," he gestured towards Hana and Uo.

"Yeah, you got that right," Uo muttered to herself.

"Uh, yeah. They're really great!" Tohru said a little too enthusiastically.

"So, um, we better be going now. Thanks so much for showing me around today! See you tomorrow morning!" With a final wave, Uo and Hana pushed Sakura towards the exit of the school, as Sakura waved at Yuki one last time.

"You aren't in love with him, are you?" Uo disdainfully asked.

"No. I'm just curious, that's all. There's something strange about him. He's not like the other boys," Sakura thoughtfully replied to herself.

"Yes, that's very true, his electric waves are almost inhuman," Hana added.

"Yeah, well, human or mutant alien, he's still the Prince of our school," Uo said.

"Really? A Prince? Wow. Then, he MUST have a _princess," _Tohru jokingly replied.

"No, actually, he doesn't. I mean, come on, with those fan club girls, he would be ripped apart if it weren't for his girl repelling reflexes," Uo scoffed.

"Back to the point," Hana steered the conversation to it's original subject.

"Right," the other two agreed.

"This is what we need to do. I suggest that we go out tonight to see if we meet anyone. And if we do, they great! If not, then we'll do more snooping!" Tohru all of a sudden took on an almost different personality and decided immediately what to do.

"Well, you have the leader thing under control," Uo laughed.

It was 8:30 PM, and there was a full moon. Sakura was wearing her trench coat that had been her mother's. It was quite impressive. It was tight around her torso, but flared out at the bottom, and went great with the black pants and knee high leather boots. She had a black scarf tied around her face. Uo had sported a black tight fitting top with a pair of leather black pants. The look was completed with a leather mask. Hana, had gone to great lengths to make her outfit complete! She sported a tight-fitting mask with a black halter top and over it had a lacy, coat that went only to her chest. Her bottom were black flaring pants.

"Hey! Nice outfit, Hana!" Uo looked her up and down.

"Thank you, the same goes for the two of you," she smiled one of her rare smiles.

"Thanks!"

While the girls were complimenting each other on their clothes, they heard a rustle from outside of the dark alleyway.

Sakura was the first to hear it. "Hey, what was that noise?"

Immediately, the other two fell silent.

"It seems we have company," Hana quietly replied.

"Then, let the fun begin. I've always _dreamed_ of beating up a bunch of thugs in the moonlight," Uo replied sarcastically.

"There they are," Tohru pointed to the shadows that were cast by the intruders.

Sakura did a back-flip onto the building that stood next to them.

"Nice," Uo whispered more to herself that to anyone else.

Before Uo or Hana could take action, a black car came into the alley. It head lights made everything in sight almost unnaturally light.

"I think there's someone over there," Shigure told Yuki. There was a flicker of blond hair that caught his attention.

Yuki commanded Hatsuharu to stop the car, and stepped out to find a girl in a trench coat with her brunette colored hair flying in all directions. She held two knives in her hands that were wavy.

Shigure got in front of Yuki out of habit.

"Protecting your buddy, are you?" the girl scoffed. "You are so pathetic! I'm sure that he can protect himself,"

He still didn't move. Yuki tried to get in front of him, but Shigure wouldn't let him.

"Stop protecting me," he hissed at him.

"Oh. So he can talk. Come on, your not scared, are you? Fight!" her voice rang out through the night. "Fight like a man! You good for nothing scum!"

That did it. Yuki sprang at her. She did a somersault so she was behind him and laughed. "You are slow," she drawled out every syllable. "I know you can do better than that! Give me your best!" she smirked.

Yuki did a side kick in midair in the direction of the voice, but something caught him in the chest and threw him back.

"Is that the best you can do?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

When he tried to get up. She kicked him in the stomach. So raised her right hand to strike him with her knife, but her eyes suddenly grew wide when she saw the thing around his neck. It was a necklace that was made of silver and had a locket. She picked it up with the tip of her knife. She stood there with an astonished look on her face. Before Yuki could do anything, she was gone. It was as if she was never there. The only thing that was left, was Yuki bruised and gasping for breath.

"I can't believe I just got beat up by a girl," he grumbled to himself. "The thing that was keeping her from killing me was this necklace," he felt it with his hand to reassure himself that it was still there. He took it off and looked at the picture within. It was of his childhood friend, Tohru. She was the sweetest person in the world.

_"Yuki!" _

_"Tohru!"_

_"Happy birthday!" _

_"Same to you!"_

They had gotten each other the identical thing except it had a picture of the other in the lockets. They promised that if they ever grew apart, they would always remember each other by the necklace. Yuki shook his head as if to rid himself of the painful memory of what once was.

"Yuki!" Shigure came rushing over. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did you get a glimpse of that girl's face?"

He looked grim. "No. But, did you see that trench coat? It had the red butterfly imprinted on it. That was the Red Butterfly,"

"That makes no sense," Yuki frowned. Akito disposed of her two years ago,"

"It could just be a petty gang imitating the legendary Butterfly," Hatsuharu replied walking towards them.

Yuki shook his head. "No. The way she fought. She was experienced. That wasn't any ordinary gang," he grimaced with pain as he felt the spot where she had kicked him with her heels.

"That's going to leave a mark," he muttered to himself.


	3. Past Memories Reborn

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I made all of you wait for this Chapter! And I'm terribly sorry if it's too short! I'm kind of trying to piece things together right now... So, yeah... Chapter Four will be up once I see that people like the story! Those reviews are like fuel for my writing! Enjoy! **

Chapter Three

**Past Memories Reborn**

Sakura took out her own locket which was the other pair to the one the mysterious figure that had worn. She opened the locket to expose the picture of a boy with sparkling silver hair and amethyst eyes. He was her crush when she had been younger. The soft violet of his eyes were similar to the eyes of the Prince.

"His name was Yuki as well," Sakura dreamily thought to herself. She shook her head as if to rid herself of her memories of what once was. She missed him so very much. When her father died, Yuki had promised her that he would be with her always. Soon after that, he left to live with his cousin due to some "problems" in the family. They were only ten, and that was the last she saw of him. "I wish you were here," she shut the locket abruptly and put her head in her hands and wept bitterly.

"Sakura!" Yuki called her as she made her way towards the school. She grinned and waved. Something hit her all of a sudden as she thought of her childhood friend and this boy who came towards her. "They both have the same facial features," she thought to herself as she watched the place that he had been before she drifted off into the land of her thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Before she knew it, he was by her side.

"Of course not! Why wouldn't it be?" she smiled almost too brightly.

Someone caught her off guard and knocked her over and she crashed into his stomach.

"Ugh," Yuki bent over in pain and clutched his stomach.

"Yuki! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" her anxious face loomed over him as he looked up. He pulled back his shirt to reveal a bruise in the shape of a woman's boot.

Sakura stood stricken. It looked like something she had done the day before. She stared at it for a moment too long, for he quickly covered it and quickly said, "I ran into a table," he smiled, but it hid a pleading look that clearly said, _"Pleas, I'll tell you in due time,"_ She glanced at his face and nodded.

"I'm really sorry. I should have been more careful,"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Honda. We should get to class. Let's go!"

It had been two weeks since Sakura had went out to fight. She looked at her belongings from when she was younger. One caught her eye. It was her fluffy pink notebook from when she was around seven. On the front page, it read _Tohru Honda._ She stroked the letter lovingly. The next page held a photo of her and Yuki with their arms around each other's shoulders. There was a sloppy heart drawn around it that was clearly her own handiwork. She stroked the little boy's face and wondered where he was now. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and put everything back in her box and put it back onto the top of her closet as if to shut away her past. The clock read 9:30 PM.

"Perfect for a night time stroll," her lip curled into a smile. She changed into her other outfit and put her scarf around her face. Sakura choose the smaller knives to put on the sides of her legs, and took her two wavy knives that were her original weapon.

When she reached her destination of the park, she looked around to landscape. There, in the distance, she saw a lone figure with it's hands in it's pockets pacing back and forth. She leapt closer into a tree and realized it was the intruder she ran into the other night. Her lips quivered into an evil smile. She wanted some entertainment.

"Guess I'm not the only one who likes a nighttime stroll around the park," Sakura appeared almost out of the shadows in front of the mysterious figure.

He was clearly waiting for her. "I see you came," he crossed his arms and the mask that covered his face around his eyes blocked what features she could barely make out anyway because of the darkness.

Sakura scrutinized his face. "Who are you?"

"Funny, I would have asked you the same thing," his lips curved into a cold smile.

"You can call me the Red Butterfly," her reply was short and held no emotion.

"I'm head of the Jyunnishi gang,"

Sakura's glittering eyes immediately narrowed as she heard that name. "You…? You killed my mother!" her sharp voice echoed throughout the quiet atmosphere of the park. Her grip tightened on the knives that she was holding in her hands.

"You don't seem to understand," his voice suddenly sounded earnest. "You have to hear me out. I know you are frustrated and want to get revenge…" he wet his lips and hurried on. "Akito killed her. He was our previous leader. We were wondering who you truly were when you called yourself the Red Butterfly… I suppose you're her daughter?" he coolly finished his sentence.

Sakura glared at him. "It doesn't matter who I am! All that matter's is that someone from your gang killed my mother! You're all _filthy _murderers!" she shrieked at him.

"You want to avenge your mother's death, is that right?" he sounded like he didn't have a care in the world.

"DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU KNOW ME! You don't know anything about me or what I had to go through after my mother died!" her tears fells in crystal droplets, but she ignored them and leapt so that she was within fighting range of the man.

"We are going to settle this, right now! Fighting _to the death!" _


	4. Identity Revealed?

**Author's Note: Helloooooooo everyone! Chapter Four is FINALLY up! So terribly sorry for making you guys wait! I think that you might like this chappie! I'll try my hardest to squeeze in Chapter 5 before I leave for Massachusetts Friday morning! If not, then I'll have it up for you to read at the latest by Monday night! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4

**Identity Uncovered?**

"You are going to pay for what you did to my mother!" the girl's eyes were fierce and they showed all of the hatred that was bottled up inside her for so long.

The man got into fighting stance, and he beckoned her on. "Come on, take a shot at me," he smirked. "In the end, I am going to win,"

That did it. She lunged and he dodged her blows with smooth moves. She panted as she dodged his kick.

"Are you getting tired already, little one?" he taunted.

"Tired," she scoffed. "No, certainly not tired. I'm just getting started,"

She leapt up and held her knives in style to plunge into him. He kicked one of them away from her hand. She gave a shout of despair.

"Sorry about that. I had to,"

"Don't worry. I don't need it," she smirked at him and her eyes glittered with mirth.

She did a somersault in midair and landed behind him, and gave him a kick in the back that sent him flying. But, he balanced himself and was back on his feet in seconds.

"Come on, I know that you can do better than that! Give me your best!" he taunted at her. Her anger boiled and she lunged at him with all her might.

He punched her in the stomach. She flew into the air and landed slumped next to a tree. She struggled to stand up. She took one of the smaller knives and threw them at him. He caught one in his hand. "Nice little weapons, pity they are going to work against you," he threw one at her and it grazed her shoulder before hitting the tree. She ignored it and threw her larger knife at him and it pinned him to the tree that was behind him.

"So much for all of your smart-aleck talk. It got you stuck in a tree," she cooed him in a mocking voice. "I think I just may finish you off right now," she picked up her other knife off of the ground and picked it up to plunge through his chest, when, she looked at his deep violet eyes and cocked her head. She thought for a moment and shook her head. "My friend couldn't turn out to be in a gang who killed my mother," she hissed at him. From behind her, someone grabbed her, she kicked him off. And realized that she was surrounded. She pulled her other knife out of the tree that held the man hostage and replied, "Sorry, boys, but this parties over, I'm out," she leapt over the men and disappeared into the night.

Shigure was one of the men that had arrived. "Sorry we came so late, we were held up by the two other girls that we saw a couple weeks ago. Come to think of it, they accompanied that girl who just disappeared," he scratched his head.

"She's the daughter of the Red Butterfly that Akito killed a couple years ago," he stated to Shigure.

He looked at him, puzzled. "So, now we have to kill her as well?"

"Not just yet. She's a good fighter, despite who she is,"

It was the start of the Spring Break, and Yuki was at the museum of fine arts. He saw a glimpse of Sakura through the figure of the dinosaur. She was with a little girl that was crying piteously. When he was about to go up to her and say hi, he saw that she was comforting the girl with a magic trick. She took a coin out of her pocket and showed it to the girl, then she flipped her hand and it wasn't there. The little girl immediately ceased crying, and Sakura smiled at her, gave her a lollipop, took her by the hand, and led her to the main lobby. Yuki stared at the spot that Sakura had been standing and speechlessly stood there.

Flashback:

"_Don't cry, Tohru," he showed her the coin and flipped his hand._

"_It disappeared!" she laughed glee._

"Oh! Yuki! I run into you here of all places!" Sakura was approaching him with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Sakura!" he jumped out of his reverie and smiled an empty smiled at her.

"It seems that I just keep running into you all over the place!" she smiled at him while cocking her head.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Here, let me show you around!" she gestured with her hand towards the direction of the art gallery.

"Sure! I'd love a tour of everything!" he smiled his princely smile.

A Few Hours Later

"… and over here is the collection of paintings by Picasso. These paintings were very exquisite!" she gestured to the picture on her left with her pen.

"He truly is quite talented," he replied.

Sakura laughed. "I thought so too! If you like that one, you are just going to LOVE this one!" she walked over to the one on the other side of the room. "This is actually redone by a well known artist of the fifteenth century…" as she continued to speak Yuki stared at her face.

"She looks just like her," he suddenly thought to himself.

Sakura peered into his face. "Do I have something stuck to my face?" she reached out a hand to her cheek. There it was. The ring.

"Where did you get that ring, Ms. Honda?" he suddenly asked.

Taken aback, she stared at him for a second before answering. "Oh, um, well, a friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago," she smiled and looked at the ring on her hand. "It is pretty, isn't it? It's the ring that he gave me while…"

"Let me guess, did he propose to you?" he smiled jokingly.

"Actually, yes, he did. He said that he was going to get me the ring that I have always wanted. It wasn't exactly something that a seven year old could buy. But, he promised me that he would get me the one I wanted…" she amiably replied.

"On November 21?" he asked seriously.

"Yes… How did you…? Oh, I suppose you heard the fairy tale that I made up when I was little? Did Uo tell you about that already? I thought that…" she continued to drabble on and on.

Yuki had a faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking of when he had said that to Tohru. _They _had made up a fairy tale together when they were little. _He _himself had given Tohru that ring that he said he would give her on November 21. The day that they parted. He felt around in his pocket for the box which held the beloved ring.

Suddenly, he figured it out. "Tohru," he stared directly at her.

"Tohru Honda,"


	5. Dark Secrets

**Author's Note: Hello again! Chapter Five is now up and ready for you to read. It's sort of on a happier note this time! Well, I'll be Massachusetts by tomorrow, and knowing that I wouldn't be able to update for a couple of days, I decided to get it up before! Hope you like it! Chapter Six will be up by Tuesday at the latest! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5

**Dark Secrets**

Sakura looked at him stricken by his words. She quickly recovered her surprise, and coolly replied, "I'm sorry, Tohru Honda?" she shook her head slowly. "You must have me confused with someone else. My last name may be Honda but that doesn't mean I'm Tohru," her eyes seemed to drive holes through him. "Stop comparing me to someone that you used to know. I'm not that person. You don't know me. I barely know you. Stop acting like I'm a replacement for your long-lost friend. I'm not. Get over it," her icy tone startled Yuki.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy. You're just like her. I just thought…" he looked at his feet. "I think you should get back to work now. Thank you for your tour," he turned and his steps echoed loudly against the marble floors.

Sakura stood there looking at the floor at which Yuki had just been standing in front of her. "Your friend! Sh-she must have been a nice… I'm not a good person. I've done things in life that I regret. That's where we're different. I might've been kind and innocent at one point in my life, but… That's all behind me," she looked him directly in the eye.

"It's never too late for anyone to change," he softly replied. With that, he walked with his hands in his pockets towards the exit.

His words were still in the atmosphere where Sakura stood. A tear fell down her face and she dropped to her knees and wept. Her cries echoed the halls of the museum. "It's too late for me to turn back. I've come too far," she whispered to herself. As she wept, Yuki listened to her cries and remembered a time when he felt alone and helpless. He turned away and put the thought in the back of his mind.

School was back in session and things were awkward and there was a lot of tension in the air between Sakura and Yuki.

"Geez! Did the room just suddenly become stuffy in here, or is it just me?" she complained to no one in particular.

"I sense discomfort and anguish," Hana serenely stated.

"Yes, well, that's our wave report for today!" Uo sarcastically replied.

Yuki glanced in Sakura's direction and left the room with a turn of his heel and shut the door with a bang.

"Sheesh. Someone's in a bad mood," Uo scoffed.

"Tohru," Hana looked at Sakura. "Tohru Honda,"

"Yes, well, that's who I am. But, I had to change my name because after my mother had died, there would've been people who were after me," she said.

"Oh. Wonderful. So, all this Sakura crap is a cover-up?" Uo interestedly asked.

"Yes, basically," Sakura nodded her head.

"We will keep your secret," Hana nodded.

"Good. I knew that I could tell you guys," she smiled gratefully.

"Hey, so who are you going with to the Valentine's Dance?" (**A/N: Okay, so what happens is the Spring Break was two weeks. The last week of January and the first week of February. Let's just go with that. I kind of messed up on the calculations. Sorry about that! )** Uo asked playfully.

"Oh, well, I don't think that I'm going. I mean, it's kind of awkward if you stand there by yourself for the slow dances and such. Besides, I don't really think all this lovey-dovey stuff is for me," Sakura quietly said.

"You are in doubt, about this decision that you have made…" Hana read her waves again.

"I am. But, it's not like it's anything important. I'll just skip it. No biggie," she shrugged and walked out the classroom. "I have to collect my books for my next class. See you guys later!" she smiled at them as she waved and walked backwards towards the door.

"Looks like she's avoiding the subject of this dance. Think she's interested in that Prince?" Uo smirked.

"Possibly. The human heart is unpredictable," Hana serenely smiled to herself.

As Sakura walked down the hallway that was deserted, she had tears smarting in her eyes as she thought of her childhood friend. She leaned her head against the wall and banged his fist as silent tears streamed down her face.

"Ms. Honda," Yuki turned the corner and saw her with tears once again.

She looked up in alarm and slowly backed away from him. She suddenly turned and ran away.

"Ms. Honda!" as she ran down the hall, her cries echoed and Yuki realized that she was emotional hurt and in pain.

He finally reached her and grabbed her wrist. "Why are you avoiding me?"

All that he got in return for his question was a sob that she tried to cover up with her mouth.

"I know you're in pain. But, he don't have to suffer alone. I can help you," he looked earnestly into her eyes.

She shook her head and shakily managed to say. "N-no one c-can help me," a single teardrop came down her face. Yuki let go of her wrist and wiped the tears from her face.

Suddenly, she ran towards him and hugged him. A surprised Yuki stood perplexed for a second before he awkwardly put his arms around her as well.

On the other side of the school, Uo and Hana walked towards the direction of where Sakura's waves came from. The sight that they beheld shocked them. Sakura's face was buried into Yuki's shoulders and they were embracing each other with tenderness.

Uo stopped short. "Woah. Prince and her _are_ going out! Look at them! She can't deny it now!" she smiled and crossed he arms.

"She seems upset," Hana replied to her friend's eager comment.

Just then, Uo and Hana saw that Sakura was crying into his shoulder.

"I think we should leave them in peace," Uo turned and left.

Hana followed suit after a long stare at the two.

Sakura had regained her stature and gently pulled away from Yuki.

"I'm sorry… for everything," she said in a hurt tone.

"It's quite alright, Ms. Honda," Yuki said letting go of her.

She looked up at him with her turquoise blue eyes. "Don't call me 'Ms. Honda,'" She wriggled up her nose. "It makes it sound like I'm older than I actually am. T-Sakura… call me Sakura," she smiled weakly up at him.

"Sakura," he tried with a smile.

She nodded happily.

"I was kind of wondering… You know, if you weren't doing anything… if you were interested by any chance in… well…" he drifted off awkwardly.

"Yes?" she inquired of him.

"Well, I've made you cry so many times, and I… want to make it up to you. So, if you weren't doing anything, would you be interested in going to the Valentine's Dance with me?" he blushed slightly and looked at her face intently.

"Are you scheduling a date with me?" she asked teasingly.

"I suppose I am," he blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"I accept,"

"I'll pick you up on Friday at 7:00 PM," he waved and walked into the direction of the teacher's lounge.

"I'll be waiting!" she called after him.

Sakura smiled shyly to herself to think that she was going to the dance with Yuki.

"I guess not all the things in my life are turning out bad," she smiled and walked towards her locker to collect her books.


	6. Valentine's Trauma

**Author's Note: Hello all! Once again, here I am! Chapter 6... I didn't really get a lot of ideas after the fighting part... I hope it satisfies all of my reader's cravings! In between school and everything, I always try as hard as I can to get the chapters up! I think that Chapter 7 will be up by around Friday at the latest! Enjoy! Please Read and Review! I have 20 already! I'm SO happy! Enjoy the story! -**

Chapter 6

**Valentine's Trauma**

"Breathe, breathe…." Yuki Sohma muttered to himself as he got out of the limousine and climbed up the stairs to Sakura's house.

"Ding-dong!" the doorbell rang cheerfully and Sakura opened it with a great big smile pasted on her face. She looked wonderful.

Yuki stared in awe as he looked at her. She was wearing a deep red gown that reached down to the ground and touched all around. It was strapless and she was wearing long white gloves that reached up to her elbows. Her shoes were two points of high heels that peeped out beneath her skirts. Her hair was curled and loosely pulled back with a few sparkling pins that just added to her aura.

"Do I look okay?" she timidly asked with the first sign of innocence that Yuki had seen of her during the time that she had known her.

"You looked beautiful, Princess," he breathed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Prince Charming," she mischievously raised a eyebrow and tilted her head to look at him from a different angle.

"Shall we get going?" he bowed and gestured towards the sleek black limousine.

Her eyes widened and sparkled with glee. "Of course," she picked up her skirt with one hand and handed one to Yuki who took it and led her down the steps. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Wow. I'm being pampered like a true Princess," she grinned.

"That is what you are tonight," he softly whispered in her ear.

His breath sent a tingling sensation down her spine. Sakura blushed for some reason and inched slightly away from him.

"I can't get attracted to him! I can't! I didn't come here to fall in love!" she scolded herself fiercely inside her head.

When they got to the entrance of the school, it was quite a sight. The front had been decorated with signs and tinsel and everything so that it was hardly recognizable. A red carpet that had been laid down across the steps leading up to the entrance doors coated the ground.

Yuki helped her out of the car and offered her his arm, which she accepted with a moment's hesitation. "This is nothing big. I'm just going to have fun tonight and forget who I really am!" she thought silently to herself.

When she saw the Fan club girls, she knew that she was envied by all of them. The looks on their faces were indescribable. They were glowering at her like a pack of wolves. She smiled at them innocently and walked on with Yuki to the middle of the dance floor. There, Yuki hesitated for a moment, and Sakura took the chance to put her arms around his neck, and he blushed furiously before putting his hands on her waist. Two hours later, they finally got off the dance floor. Sakura's cheeks were rosy and her laughter was filled with happiness and joy.

"I've never heard you laugh like that before," Yuki smiled at her.

Her light face dimmed a bit, and she quietly replied. "I guess I don't have many happy things in my life. I feel like a different person today. I'm going to make the best of it!" she hugged him fiercely and laughed jovially.

Yuki was once again surprised. "Why am I not turning into a rat?" he quizzically wondered to himself before embracing her in return and gently whispering. "I'll be here for you whenever you need a hand to cheer you up," his breath caressed her soul and soothed her mind.

She leaned her head on his firm chest. "Thank you," They were the picture of the perfect couple.

Then, the serenity of the moment was destroyed with a single defining crash as the ice sculpture was cracked. A man wearing a black outfit with a black mask came out of nowhere.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Another gang. What are they doing here? No one knows who I am by night," he stared defiantly at the mysterious man. Suddenly, the man pounced on Sakura.

A cry of despair rose out of her figure as she crumpled to the ground.

"Sakura!" he bent down with concern in his violet orbs. She winced slightly and pulled herself up with Yuki's help. "It's fine. I can handle this," she muttered. She resumed fighting stance and blocked all of the blows that the man threw her way. After a series of kicks and punches, he cornered her. She quickly looked behind her to find a wall. Wisps of hair had come out of her pins and cascaded down her face. Her turquoise eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at the man. She picked up her skirts and leapt. She pounced on the side of the wall and used the upper ceiling as support for her to attack her assailant from above. She did a flip in midair as she picked up the knives that were on the serving table. She landed back on the floor and with a swipe of her knife, the mask that was around his face was cut off and it revealed the face of none other than Shigure Sohma.

Yuki gasped and his face contorted in rage and his violet eyes flashed dangerously and he signaled Shigure to get away from her and stop trying to hurt her.

Sakura didn't see this interaction and continued to try and swipe him with the knife. Suddenly, she twisted her knife around and twirled it in her right hand and plunged it into the wall. "Leave _right _now before that knife ends up through your head!" her cold voice cut through the silence of the atmosphere and Yuki was startled by her sudden demeanor.

Shigure glanced slightly at Yuki and leapt out of the dance arena.

The murmurs of the crowds was hushed. Everyone exchanged glances with one another and the mood of the night was ruined. Sakura stared around and dropped her other knife and it fell with a clatter to the dance floor. She turned her head and looked at Yuki one more time before walking out of the room. She walked out of the already open doors of the ball room and her heels echoed oddly out of place as she slowly walked out and turned her back on everyone.

Yuki stood frozen staring after her and suddenly bolted after her. "Sakura!" he grabbed her arm. They were in a park and they stood there in the middle of nowhere.

She limply turned so that her body was facing him. She didn't look up for the shame that she had caused herself. "I don't know what your past was like, but, I can't even begin to imagine the type of pain and suffering you've gone through…" he drifted off not knowing what else to say.

After a few minutes pause, she murmured. "You don't have to try and understand my point of view. You wouldn't ever understand. It's like I live a double life," she took a deep quivering breath to steady her voice. "My father was a professor and my mother was… well, they got married and then my father died. I lived with my mother for quite some time… and then, she died too," she finished the last sentence with a stifled sob.

Yuki slid his hand into hers and stood in silence.

It was dark out, and at midnight, they were still there, in the same positions. Finally, Yuki broke the silence.

"I think we should get going. It's not safe out at night," he said with his cool voice and mellow tone.

All Sakura did in reply was nod her head and walk towards home. When they reached her doorstep, she hesitated and quietly asked. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"Of course," he graciously answered in return.

Once they had situated themselves, Sakura started to feel self-conscious and tried to straighten her mussed-up hair.

He smiled. "You look fine. There's nothing wrong with you,"

She made a face. "Don't be silly. You know I look a disgrace,"

"No, you really don't," he insisted.

As the two talked of random things into the night, somewhere else that early dawn, a man wondered about what he had seen. The technique that Sakura had done with her knife had given him a hypothesis of who it was.

"Only those within the family could've learned that. Perhaps a daughter of the Red Butterfly? We shall see," a questioning voice of a mysterious man thought as he stared into the fire of his house far, far away.


	7. A Mysterious Figure

**Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! I know. It's been a while. You've all probably fogotten the contents of this story, it's been so long since I've updated! I've been swamped with schoolwork and life, bascially. But, Chapter 8 will be up very soon... as in like a week, tops! Enjoy, and don't forget to Read and Review! **

Chapter 7

**A Mysterious Figure**

The Monday following the dance was awkward for everyone and Sakura was now the center of everyone's attention. Of course, no one would dare look her in the eye, and two people have already been the center of her wrath.

She made her way to her next class, which just happened to be Algebra. When she went into the classroom with her books in hand, and a determined look on her face, she realized that she didn't belong here. Nothing that she could ever do or say could make her belong with _these_ people. Her heart fell ever so slightly at the thought that she would never be able to fit in with these people because she was the daughter of a gangster and one herself.

"T…Sakura," Yuki's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes?" she looked directly at him and her expression was absolutely emotionless even though deep inside, she wanted to tell him everything about her and what she was a part of. But she also knew that if she told him anything about that, then she would have to pay the price, and her own life would be in danger because of it.

"Are you okay? You seem… withdrawn," he finished.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking too much. Besides," she added with a forced smile. "There isn't really much to talk about when I'm the center of everyone's conversation. And me being the girl that beats people up, they're not going to talk to me now or anytime in the future, so you know, I might as well save the energy, right?" Sakura laughed a bit at the end, but it showed that she was hurt and that as much as she may have acted like she didn't care, she did.

"You don't have to go through this alone," he told her. "You can tell me anything. I'm here for you," his eyes softened as he gazed into her blue-green eyes.

For a moment, she felt that there was a connection with this person that she had with no other. She felt as if she could tell him all about her double life. She turned her head. "I know. But, there are just some things that are best left unsaid. And I have a lot of those. But I know now who to find when I need someone to confide in, I suppose. Thanks," she didn't even bother to smile this time. "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom," she bowed ever so politely at Yuki before backing out of the classroom and running frantically through the hallways to find Uo and Hana. Right now was the time that Sakura needed to talk with them. She spotted Uo talking to an orange-haired boy that she had never seen in this school before. They were having a heated conversation.

"You darn bitch! You're always talking about me like that!" he shouted at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've only met you just over two minutes ago, and you're telling me that I've offended you?" she scoffed at this. "You really have poor sense," she crossed her arms as she looked disdainfully at him.

"Hey," I regained my strong voice and I walked towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" Uo waved at me. "Wanna have a shot at this loser? He's been telling me for the last two _hours _it seems about something that I have no idea about!" she shook her head.

I glanced over quickly at this strange boy before I turned back to Uo. "Listen, we need Hana as soon as possible. Like right now," my voice must've sounded really urgent because she dropped her fight with the boy and quickly said. "Okay, what is it? Did something else happen? You know what, I bet you that Hana's about to show up around the corner," she smirked.

"No need to call me," Hana's monotone voice came from behind them and the boy yelled.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"I came from over there," she pointed in the direction to his right.

"I knew that! Geez!" he put his hands in his pockets and muttered. "I'm going back to class,"

"Who might that be?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, that's the cousin of the Prince. Kyo, I think his name is," Uo scratched her head. "Yeah, well, anyways, what's up?"

Sakura directed her attention back to the matter at hand. "Listen, you know that weird person that attacked me at the dance last Friday?"

Both nodded their heads in agreement to this statement.

She continued. "Well, I think he may be related in some way to…"

Hana spoke. "The Prince,"

"What?" Sakura said. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You know, when the man pounced on you, Prince glared at him, and he backed off," Uo added.

"Do you really think that's possible, though? I mean really, he's this all popular guy at school, do you really think that he's going to have some sort of a dark past and lead double lives like me?" she shook her head. "I don't really think that sounds realistic,"

"Well, realistic or no, that's the only real proof that we have," Uo said.

"So it would seem," Hana said, nodding her head slowly.

Sakura thoughtfully stared at the marble floors. After a moment, she finally spoke. "I think that's the best thing that we have to work on. We'll go out tonight and see if we can catch the Junnishi at their work. I'm sure at least one or two of them will be out," with that, she stared directly ahead of her. "He will pay,"

Yuki scanned the horizon of the area that he was in. Night had settled in and there were no disturbances in the silence.

_"I guess the girls' haven't shown up yet,"_

As soon as he thought that, a flutter of black brought Sakura, Uo, and Hana in his presence.

"Sorry we're late. We were preoccupied," Sakura's lip curled.

"You ready to get your ass kicked to Spain?" Uo said as she brandished the blade of a kendo sword.

"Wait," Sakura put out a hand to restrain her.

Uo paused and was about to say something but decided against it, and returned the sword back to it's hilt.

As Sakura started to walk towards him, she narrowed her eyes.

"What was your reason for killing my mother?" she put her face up to his and extracted a finger to gently trace around the features of his face. "What did you think you would gain from it?" she looked at him with her head to one side. "A life lost, a family torn apart; is that what you wanted?"

He looked into her sparkling eyes. "No,"

"Oh, really?" she said with mock surprise. "Then was there another reason? Revenge for something? Or, was it just," she shrugged her shoulders. "Out of pure spite? Do you enjoy killing people?" Sakura's voice suddenly rose and she yelled at him, grabbing his shirt. "DO YOU?"

When she received no answer, she advanced. "DO YOU? ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Yuki had nothing to say. He stood there like a lifeless doll. "I'm sorry,"

"YEAH, YOU'RE SORRY?" she paced to and fro in front of him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She stared up at him with disbelief and anger in her features. Her voice started to shake. "'Sorry' isn't going to cut it. You're not off the hook," she swallowed hard as she tried to keep the tears invisible to her nemesis. "You will pay for this,"

"Ah, Yuki. What a pleasant surprise. Funny running into you here of all places," the cool voice of none other than Akito Sohma came from within the shadows. The shadows released her, and she was exposed for everyone to see.

"_Akito?" _Yuki whispered in disbelief.

She smiled ruthlessly. "And this must be little Tohru Honda. My, you've grown quite a bit, I think. Last time I saw you, you were about, four? I think you've grown confidence too. You remind me so much of your mother," she cocked her head. "But, she was too easy. Didn't know what she was in for," Akito advanced towards Sakura and put a hand out to touch her cheek.

"She died to save you, you know. If she had just handed you over, none of this would have happened. You're mother would still be alive," she whispered in her ear.

"No!" Sakura lashed out at Akito's face, leaving a small trail of blood on her face.

She put out a hand to her face and rubbed the blood between her fingers. "You're not very bright, either. You should know better than to mess with me. You're mother may have died, but that isn't going to prevent me from getting what I want. And that's _you. _You're the missing piece to the rest of the puzzle. The chosen one. Come with me, I can fulfill your most wildest dreams," she smiled.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!" none of this registered into her mind. The only thing that she knew was that this woman had killed the one person she loved in the world. And now she wanted her to follow her and her empty promises? "I'm not doing anything that has to deal with you except finishing you off for good! 'Come with me, I can fulfill your most wildest dreams' OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Sakura screamed.

"Now, Tohru, you don't mean that," Akito smiled a smile that she apparently thought was to be motherly.

"I do! I'd rather die than do anything for you!"

Akito looked bored for a second. "Oh, very well. If that's the way it must be," with a snap of her fingers, at least a dozen men seemed to leap from the shadows and encircled Sakura, Hana, Uo, and Yuki. "It didn't need to be this way, Tohru. I would have spared your life. But I guess your dignity, shall we call it? Got in the way," she smirked. "Enjoying the show, Yuki? You'll be our grand finale. One on one, with our darling Tohru. A fight to the death," she directed her stare towards Sakura. "One where you'll be dying. Do you want the epitaph to read 'Tohru' or 'Sakura?' she cackled maliciously.

Then, the fighting began.


	8. Blood and Tears

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Oh my goodness! It's been way too long since I had updated this! Most of you are probably wondering what the heck this story is when you get the alert! I do apologize for that!!! I really am sorry! But here's Chapter 8... I hope you enjoy, even though many might have to go back and read it from the beginning because it's been so long!!! Thank you so much to those that still support me! And to those that are new readers!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!! R&R!!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Blood and Tears

Sakura acted upon instinct and got into fighting stance. Uo and Hana were behind her and Yuki was at her side. She couldn't help but look at him. Why would Akito want her to battle Yuki with the risk of him getting hurt? Aren't they on the same side?

She thought it so strange that something like that would occur. However, she had no choice. She was in the middle of a crisis which could easily take her life. She had waited forever since her mother's death to avenge her mother, and here was the chance. This was it. She would rather die trying than to have run away and never tried at all.

"We're with you to the end, Tohru," Uo said, still standing behind her.

Hana quietly replied. "We'll be here till the end. We'll make it through,"

She merely nodded and looked at Yuki for a second. His violet eyes looked at Tohru, with a questioning gaze.

Yuki could not help but think. Tohru Honda? Was this the same girl that he had been trying to find for so long? There was no time to think it further. This was the beginning of the fight.

Tohru cried out with a fierce shout and charged directly towards Akito, however, one of his dark-clad men stepped in the way neatly and Tohru was forced to fight him instead. She had no idea where Uo and Hana were. They seemed to be drawn away from her as the fighting took them apart. Tohru slashed out her swords at several men at a time as they charged towards her. She fought recklessly and without any regret.

Suddenly, a man caught her off guard and the veil that had been covering her face was whipped off and her whole face was revealed. Tohru adverted her head to see who had taken her veil off. In that split second, Yuki had caught sight of her features and his eyes grew wide. In the cover of darkness, they had fought. However, now, it seemed as though all secrets were revealed. The new girl of their school was actually the daughter of the Red Butterfly. The Prince who reigned the school was part of the gang. The two were prophesied many years ago to do great things. It was inevitable believe that the two would fall in love somewhere along the way.

"Uo!" Tohru shouted as she saw her fall to the ground after being hit. As she tried to make her way towards her, five men advanced towards her and bared her way.

"MOVE!" she screamed. She punched the one in the middle and flew over their heads as she finally reached her friend.

"Uo!" Tohru yelled, Her long hair cascading around her face.

"Hana… find Hana. She will help you. I'll be okay," Uo smiled weakly.

Tohru reluctantly left her side and flung the man that was about to attack off her back. She fought vigorously and looked around for Hana, however, to no avail. Her friends were gone and now she was on her own. She saw Yuki's silver head as it bobbed to and fro from the midst of the black swarms of evil men.

Did it mean that Yuki was on her side as well? She couldn't make sense of it all. But whatever it was, it seemed as though the Prince wasn't the type of person who would see her get killed. Or was he? Whichever he was, it may be safer to keep him around.

She threw her knife and watched it meet its target of the man who was trying to sneak up on Yuki. A surprised Yuki looked around for a second and caught sight of Tohru. He quickly ducked his head to show recognition and thanks.

Her point here was to destroy Akito. However, she seemed to have disappeared, however, because she was nowhere in sight. This angered her. What was this supposed to be? She had set up the whole fight, the least she could do was stick around and watch.

Tohru gnashed her teeth and turned around and kicked and fought her way through the mobs that surrounded her and Yuki. They were the only two left and she had no idea what had happened to Hana or Uo. They had disappeared. She was alone.

She screamed and threw one remaining sword directly towards the man that charged towards her from afar. She breathed heavily and was slowly growing weaker and weaker.

"Ahhh!" she gasped as someone had brandished their sword and slashed her right arm. She instantly put her left hand out to try to numb the pain. But there was only so much she could do. As she pulled her hand away, blood was dripping off of her hand. Her breathing was ragged.

There was fighting and chaos all around her. It seemed as though the people on the same side were fighting each other. This was the terrible hate that had poisoned them all. It seemed that wherever she turned she saw nothing but revenge, hate, and tears. Was this all that she was meant to see and live for? Was this really all that was in her life?

She gnashed her teeth and picked up her sword, fighting until she was stained with the blood of many. It seemed so though the last man had fallen. She didn't know. She was getting dizzy and could not see things clearly.

The deep wound on her shoulder was bleeding profusely and she was loosing so much blood. She bent down on her knees and gathered the lost sword that was her's. She picked it up in one bloody hand, tears welling up in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she wasn't just driven my determination and revenge. She was scared. What had become of the sweet, innocent girl that she was?

_"It's__ never too late for anyone to change," _the words echoed in her mind. Maybe it was true. She wept.

All was lost to her. Tohru knelt on that dark pavement and wept tears mixed with the blood shed.

"Tohru!" she heard a voice calling her name. She didn't even bother to look up. "TOHRU!" she looked up slowly, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. The figure looked almost angelic with the moon's soft light reflecting off of the silver hair that was matting around his face with the sweat.

Her tears cascaded down her cheeks swiftly. "Noble fool," she whispered. Yuki let his sword drop to the pavement with a clatter as he was instantly by Tohru's side. He took her arm in his hand and she winced with pain. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the wound. The blood was drying on her clothes and the gash was deep.

"What? You're princely manner couldn't bear not the save a damsel in distress?" she laughed weakly as she was supported by Yuki's figure.

"Tohru," he whispered intensely. "I'm sorry," the two words were listless in the silence of the night.

"Hatori!" Yuki had ran all the way back to the Main House. Thankfully, it was not that far. Tohru had fainted from fatigue and the loss of blood. He burst into the doors of Hatori's office.

Hatori looked up from his paperwork quickly and alertly. His expression grew tense as he realized this was the daughter of the Red Butterfly. Kyoko.

"Lay her down," was all he said as he quickly went over to his cabinet's and got a pair of shears and bandages.

Yuki carefully laid her down and hovered nearby, anxiously and worriedly.

Hatori quickly mopped up the clotting blood around the gash and looked up at Yuki. "How long has she been in this state?" he asked.

Yuki looked alarmed. "No more than an hour or so. Why? Will she live? Is there anything wrong? She was fighting the men Akito sent until she collapsed. She still managed to kill the last one," he added, his voice changing to one with distain and venom in it at the mention of Akito.

Hatori's brow creased as he carefully cut away the fabric from Tohru's top around the gash. It wasn't a very large one, however it must have been pretty deep.

"Where is Akito?" he asked Yuki again.

"I don't know. She said that after Tohru had fought the rest of the men, she would have me fight her as well. Then she disappeared. There were two other girls' with Tohru. One fell and the other went to help her. The two disappeared during the fight," Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Do you think that Akito had taken them?" his voice grew alarmed and tense.

Hatori shook his head. "No. She wouldn't take them. It would not do her any good. They were just helpers of Tohru. They don't know the rest of the story like Tohru does," he bound the wound and found a blanket for her.

"I don't dare move her now. She may be hurt more,"

Yuki nodded quickly and looked around. "Where is Akito?"

Hatori shook his head. "I haven't heard from her since this evening when she had retired to her room,"

Yuki looked all around the room haphazardly trying to figure our what he was going to do. Hatori saw Yuki's desperate actions and told him: "For now, there is nothing you can do. Just look after Tohru for a little while," he rose from him kneeling position beside Tohru and took a step towards the door but he stopped himself.

He turned his head to the side and asked Yuki who was still by Tohru's side:

"Why was Tohru out there tonight?" his voice was emotionless though deep inside, he was forlorn and upset.

Yuki spoke in a low tone. "She was trying to avenge her mother's death. Said that she needed to fulfill that much for her mother," he still knelt over Tohru and carefully moved strands of hair away from her face. "She was brave. She risked everything including her life for her mother," his voice became quieter as he continued. "She loved her so much.

Hatori turned his head away and faced the exit again. Without a word, he stormed out of his office and was outside, facing the dark night with tears gathering in his eyes.

"So he finally found her again,"


End file.
